


Masterlist of my Fanart

by daylightsdauphin (Aurys)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, multiple - Fandom
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Other, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurys/pseuds/daylightsdauphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masterlist of my fanart, all of which is currently hosted elsewhere (<a href="http://daylightsdauphin.deviantart.com/gallery/">DA</a> and/or <a href="http://www.aurys.iblogger.org/index.php?p=1_11_My-Fanart">my website</a>). Works able to be posted outside DA will be posted here when that functionality becomes available. Those pieces inspired by other works have notes/links at the end.</p>
<p>Updated whenever I post a new work somewhere.</p>
<p>Last updated: May 27, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterlist of my Fanart

[Regulus Black - Slytherin Seeker](http://daylightsdauphin.deviantart.com/art/Regulus-Black-195374747)

**Characters:** Regulus Black.  
 **Rating:** G. Gen.  
 **Description:** A quick portrait of Regulus Black that came out of a conversation with verus-janus. Attempt at a slightly Art Nouveau feel, although some of it is lost outside DA due to the fact that the green and white swirled background texture that belongs to the original cannot be used outside of DeviantArt; the original with background is posted to my account there under daylightsdauphin. Digital painting and layering added to a scan of the paper original; pencil, ink, metallic pencil and metallic marker on watercolor paper; 5" x 7".

***

[Hilltop](http://pics.livejournal.com/condwiramurs/pic/0001t6cb/s640x480)

**Characters:** Severus Snape.  
 **Rating:** PG. Gen.  
 **Description:** Experiment with some techniques for drawing white-on-black in Corel Painter and Adobe Photoshop Elements. Slight art nouveau feel; use of royalty free/public domain clipart for the background and frame. Digital drawing, graphics tablet and pen.

***

[Second Thoughts](http://daylightsdauphin.deviantart.com/art/Second-Thoughts-185056474)

**Characters:** Severus Snape.  
 **Rating:** PG. Gen.  
 **Description:**  
1979  
He didn't think it would be quite like this….  
Young DE Severus in his room at Spinner's End. Set in 1979, before the Prophecy is made. Photomanip using stock images from DA and public domain clipart.

***

[Death (Eater) and the (Muggleborn) Maiden](http://pics.livejournal.com/condwiramurs/pic/0001spww/s640x480)

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger.  
 **Rating:** R/NC-17. Het, mild bondage, nudity, consent unclear.  
 **Description:** My take on an HP version of a common motif in Renaissance art, "Death and the Maiden," in which the traditional theme of the dance with death was given a new erotic subtext. Death Eater Fest 2009 gift for demented-mei. Colored pencil and ink on paper, 8 1/2" x 11".

***

[Promise](http://sshg-exchange.livejournal.com/251955.html)

**Characters:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger.  
 **Rating:** PG. Minimal bondage (wrists).  
 **Description:**  
 _His thumb grazed her jaw line._  
 _She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes._  
 _"Severus–"_  
 _"I'll be here when you return," he said and cast a spell to bind her._  
\- natasnape, "Magic in Your Veins"  
Gift for natasnape, 2011 SSHG Exchange.  
Digital painting and photomanipulation, including stock textures from Deviantart.

**Author's Note:**

> Those works inspired by others' work:
> 
> "Promise" is an illustration for natasnape's SS/HG fanfic ["Magic In Your Veins,"](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7193071/1/Magic-In-Your-Veins) and was drawn as a gift for natasnape for the 2011 SSHG Exchange.


End file.
